


In Your Room

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Community: summerpornathon, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no summary. None. But there is rimming. And it's in a bed.<br/>Summer Pornathon - Challenge 4: Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tourdefierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/gifts).



> In the end, all things lead to ~~Arthur's ring~~ Depeche Mode.
> 
> Look, I found my watercolour paint! Still looking for a shred of shame though.
> 
>  
> 
> **FOR CAMELOT! \o/\o/\o/**
> 
>  
> 
> AND AND AND! tourdefierce just happened to write morning sex with rimming AND SHE TIED FOR A PLACE with it because it's SCORCHING HOT and this art and her story (inadvertently) go together like peaches and cream (AHAHAHAHA WHAAAAT) so the moment she reposts it, I'll link you because WIN! Y/FY?

 

**In Your Room**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Week4MainChallenge1_zps40c99ea3.jpg.html)

[ **On LJ** ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/29999.html)


End file.
